Mr & Mrs Tomari
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ShinRiko.- Un montón de drabbles sin orden cronológico sobre esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #1:** _"Desde Hace Mucho Tiempo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro?_

 _¿Y sí antes de la Congelación Global ya nos habíamos visto?_

 **.**

 **.**

A veces no se les puede culpar a las personas por ser distraídas, después de todo, los problemas en su cabeza pueden ser lo suficientemente "nubladores" llegando hasta el punto en el que no te permiten ver con claridad a quienes te rodean. Sin embargo, este par estaba "catalogado" en un estilo de distracción diferente. De un nivel supremo, si se pudiese llamarle así.

La veía constantemente.

En este momento se sentía como un completo estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. Por no haberla reconocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Él le parecía extraño, flojo y un tanto misterioso. Verlo a diario en aquel parque la ponía de nervios.

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Pero sin lugar a dudas, algo en su interior le decía que se _habían visto antes_ … pero ¿en dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Él también lo sabía. Esa pequeña mujer le parecía familiar. Con el paso de los días sólo se dedicaba a verla de reojo desde su posición en el parque.

Tiempo después, incluso antes de cruzar cualquier palabra, la tragedia más grande jamás experimentada por la raza humana ocurrió.

Ella se volvió más reservada. Su cara sin ninguna pisca de expresión, preocupaban y asustaban a cualquiera.

Él había perdido su confianza. Se mostraba realmente desanimado y su estancia en aquel parque se había prologado aún más.

Sin embargo, a ella ya no la veía.

Y sin saberlo, ese fatídico día había cambiado por completo la vida de ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

Simplemente no podía irse, su mejor amigo y compañero había entrado al quirófano a una cirugía de emergencia. La espera definitivamente estaba haciendo estragos en él. Pero de pronto, pudo sentir una mirada fija clavándose en él. La miró. Una joven de cabello castaño, con su uniforme de tránsito empapado por el torrencial de hace unas horas. Mostraba un semblante serio.

― Estará bien… ― Musitó ella. Él le dio una mirada de incomprensión. ―… Tu compañero, saldrá con vida, ya lo verás ― Agregó sin inmutarse.

Finalmente él comprendió aquello y asintió. ― Gracias… ― Meditó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. ― ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ― Señaló con cautela.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se abrazó a sí misma al recordar aquella sensación escalofriante de hace un rato. _Sus manos desapareciendo_. Negó y las volvió puños. ― Estaremos bien, hay alguien allá afuera peleando y esta pesadilla terminará ― Aseguró con decisión mientras miraba a la nada.

El joven hombre se extrañó al oír aquello, pero sin duda le trajo cierta confortación. Sonrió. ― Gracias… ah… ―

Pero ella había desaparecido.

 **.**

 **.**

El mismo país.

El mismo estado.

La misma ciudad.

La misma calle.

El mismo trabajo.

Y jamás habían notado que desde hace mucho tiempo, sus destinos habían sido marcados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Tengo planeadas muchas ideas retorcidas para estos dos. Así que esperen por más drabbles.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 **GEMITHA0208**


	2. Chapter 2

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #2:** _"Elección"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Incluso sin toda esta presión, te elegiría una y otra vez"

"Porque durante la oscuridad te haré saber que nos pertenecemos"

 **.**

 **.**

Cualquiera pudiera decir que no tenían elección. Estaban en medio de un apocalipsis, claro que no tenían elección.

Sin embargo, no les había tomado demasiado tiempo descifrar aquello nuevo que empezaban a sentir.

Fue cosa de una noche, sin embargo para ambos ya significaba mucho más.

La presión y el miedo a un futuro incierto los había obligado de cierta manera a "cometer aquella locura".

Ella siempre confió en él. Incluso ahora cuando todo el mundo se había vuelto en su contra, ella había sido la primera y la única que no había dudado de su palabra.

Perdieron a mucha gente importante. La guerra que se desataba contra el imperio Roidmude les había costado demasiado. El trabajo de guerra, el cuidado de los sobrevivientes, el entrenamiento, las tácticas, las reuniones infinitas con los altos mandos; se habían sumido a un mundo oscuro que parecía no tener retorno.

Atrás quedaron aquellos días soleados de persecuciones en el parque. Ahora todo era sobrevivencia.

Kiriko tenía en sus manos la elección, y al final pese a todas las cosas lo había elegido a él. Había elegido a Tomari Shinnosuke, como su compañero para luchar hombro a hombro, como su mejor amigo, como su confidente, como su amante…

En medio de la soledad, ambos se reencontraron. Juntos conservaron aquel vínculo de amistad y compañerismo que los caracterizaba. Sólo se tenían entre ellos. Y pasado un tiempo, llegaron al siguiente nivel.

La primera noche que se entregaron al otro, dejaron salir todas sus emociones. Por esa noche se olvidaron de los demás, del exterior y de lo que acontecía ahí mismo. Dejaron que sus corazones hablaran, dejaron que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de la situación.

Ahora se pertenecían. A pesar de mostrarse indiferentes en la sala del comando de la resistencia, sabían que la noche sería su mayor aliada para poder exteriorizar aquello que los abrumaba y que a la vez los apasionaba.

 **.**

 **.**

― Ojalá todo hubiera sido de una manera diferente Tomari-san… ― Musitó ella enredada en las sábanas observando a su acompañante directamente a los ojos.

Shinnosuke suspiró y acarició la mejilla de ella. ― Incluso si todo fuera como antes… si no hubiera fin de mundo… sí sólo fuéramos Shinnosuke y Kiriko… ¿Crees que nos daríamos esta oportunidad? ― Interrogó curioso.

― Totalmente… ― Aseguró ella sin pensarlo. ― Si pasaran mil años, creo que de alguna forma nos elegiríamos ―

Shinnosuke sonrió de lado. ― Es por eso que estoy aquí… No entiendo que es lo que has visto en mí ―

― Ambos hemos sufrido demasiado… es extraño que las circunstancias oscuras del momento nos unieran… pero estoy feliz a pesar de todo ―

Él tomó la mano de ella. ― Juntos a máxima velocidad, hasta el final ¿No es así? ―

Ella apretó firmemente la mano de él. ― Así será… ―

Su elección ya estaba hecha. Lucharían juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #3:** _"Pendientes"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Tengo que terminar este caso antes de terminar cualquier otra cosa"

"Esta es la línea de partida para el resto de tu vida, es hora de partir Shinnosuke"

"Start Your Engine!"

.

.

Shinnosuke Tomari ajustó su corbata con decisión y con aquel semblante serio y certero adornando su rostro.

― ¡Muy bien! Es momento de dar un paseo ― Se dijo a sí mismo a la par que empezaba a caminar. Después de todo se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y el día soleado daba fe de que aquellas nubes oscuras se habían dispersado por el momento.

El último año había sido toda una locura. El haberse convertido en Kamen Rider era una experiencia que sólo pocos podían ser capaces de vivir en carne propia, y él estaba agradecido de haber sido uno de los afortunados. Hubo muchas pérdidas, dos de sus amigos roidmudes ya no estaban y tristemente ya nada los haría regresar, al menos no por el momento. Pero estaba orgulloso, los planes del Profesor Banno habían sido detenidos, y él había sido destruido. Su mejor amigo y mentor, Krim tuvo que regresar a la oscuridad del B-Pit, pues sus experimentos aún eran demasiado peligrosos como para que siguieran interactuando en el mundo humano.

Su ciclo como Kamen Rider Drive había concluido de forma exitosa y ahora era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Hace tan sólo un par de horas, el caso de Neo-Shade había sido cerrado, después de poco más de un año, él había logrado concretar la tarea que se le había sido encomendada junto a su ex compañero Akira Hayase, el cual se mostraba satisfecho y orgulloso por el éxito de la misión pendiente.

Shinnosuke ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, en su interior sabía que con todos los casos cerrándose, aún le quedaba un asunto pendiente por terminar. Ya había contemplado la idea desde hace un par de meses; su relación con su compañera Kiriko Shijima había mejorado notablemente, se podría decir que estaban en un término medio entre una amistad profunda y una relación de no-novios, sonaba realmente extraño y patético; después de todo, todos en la unidad ya lo sospechaban, quizás incluso antes de que Chase "metiera su cuchara".

Finalmente su caminata lo llevó al centro de la ciudad, específicamente frente a una joyería. Suspiró, e ingresó a aquel lugar, siendo atendido por un hombre mayor de anteojos y cabello blanco. Minutos más tarde Shinnosuke había hecho su elección. Señaló a través de la vitrina aquel anillo con un diamante brillante incrustado en la parte superior. Luego de entregarle las medidas exactas, el anciano hombre le entregó el objeto en una cajita de terciopelo azul.

― El matrimonio es algo que no se debe aplazar si los dos se aman… quienes compran aquí aseguran que su unión será para siempre muchacho, así que… felicidades ―

Aquella argumentación, dejo perplejo al detective pero lo hizo sonreír. Ahora sabía que era lo correcto, ya podía marcar esta parte de la lista, ahora quedaba la parte más difícil.

 **N/A:** Está vez me tardé un poquito, puesto que las tareas en la escuela ya han empezado, pero ya habrá mucho más de ShinRiko.


	4. Chapter 4

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #4:** " _El listón de regalo"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Recuerdas esa sorpresa que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre?_

 _Fue ingenioso y adorable de tu parte, hacérmelo saber de esa manera._

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy finalmente regresaba su esposo. Después de un par de semanas de haber estado fueras para una reunión y misión especial, por fin había regresado a casa. Y era momento de darle una sorpresa especial.

Shinnosuke, sólo tuvo tiempo de dejar su maleta en la habitación que compartía con su mujer. Pues en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama, había encontrado una nota.

" _Bienvenido a casa Tomari-san, lamento no poder estar aquí para recibirte, pero si quieres una mejor bienvenida, te veo en las oficinas de la Unidad_

 _Atte. Kiriko"_

El hombre sonrió levemente para sí. Aunque en el fondo se encontraba confundido. Su esposa no era esa clase de personas de dar "sorpresas" pero bueno, últimamente había estado actuando extraño, así que debía darle una oportunidad. Quizás el matrimonio la estaba cambiando a alguien un poco más "cariñosa". Decidió averiguar el misterio. Así que emprendió máxima velocidad hacia la Unidad.

 **.**

 **.**

Tras las rejillas de la ventana, ella pudo notar que su esposo había llegado, sólo estaba estacionando el automóvil, y en pocos segundos estaría ahí. Los nervios y la emoción empezaron a hacerse cargo de ella. Resopló y asintió con determinación en un intento para darse fuerza.

Shinnosuke finalmente atravesó la puerta, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de su compañera y esposa. ― Kiriko… ― Musitó.

― Bienvenido de vuelta, Tomari-san… ― Saludó ella con una ligera sonrisa e inclinando levemente su cabeza. ― Lamento si la nota fue algo misteriosa… ―

Él rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. ― Bueno yo… ―

Pero ella lo cortó. ― Sin embargo… hay algo importante que debo decirte o mostrarte más bien ― Agregó empezando a sonrojarse.

Él empezó a acercarse de forma cautelosa. ―… Ya empiezo a preocuparme ―

Ella bajó la vista y destapó su enorme abrigo de color café. Shinnosuke se detuvo en su lugar y la observó. Un listón con moño de regalo color rojo estaba atado a su estómago, el sonrojo de ella creció aún más mientras levantaba la vista hacia él.

Algo tardado, pero el hombre Tomari pudo unir los puntos. La señaló. ― Kiriko… ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad tú…? ― Tragó duro. Ni siquiera las palabras le salían.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él, tomando su mano y llevándola a su vientre. Asintió. ― Sí… estoy embarazada ― Bajó y subió la vista. ― Vamos a ser padres Tomari-san ― Concluyó. ― Esta era la gran sorpresa ―

Shinnosuke empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas. Tocó el vientre de su mujer una y otra vez, deseando que no fuera un sueño. Se sonrojó. Las risas pronto se volvieron en carcajadas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos besó y abrazó a su esposa con emoción. ― Gracias… es la mejor sorpresa de todas… la mejor ― Le dijo cerca de su oído.

Kiriko sonrió aún más y correspondió aquel abrazo, sabiendo que había valido la pena el haber preparado aquella "escena". Y en unos meses sus vidas cambiarían.


	5. Chapter 5

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #5:** "Luz _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nuestro mundo era oscuro… hasta que llegaste._

 _Es la combinación de ambos… Él estará bien._

 **.**

 **.**

La situación en todo el planeta se agraviaba más y más a cada segundo. Y Shinnosuke Tomari se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sus opciones se acababan y él se agotaba más y más. ¿Será que el fin definitivo del Kamen Rider Drive se aproximaba?

Con pesadez resopló pasando una mano por su cabello oscuro, y con la otra giró la perilla de la puerta de aquella habitación. Era más de media noche, por lo que no le sorprendía que aquel cuarto estuviera oscuro, salvo por la luz de aquella pequeña lámpara sobre el buró al costado de la cama que compartía desde hace un par de años con su compañera y amante… Kiriko Shijima.

Sonrió para sus adentros sintiéndose aliviado. Se quitó su saco y corbata dejándolos sobre una silla. Sigilosamente se acercó a su mujer, la cual descansaba en aquella cama, con la mano alzada sobre un mueble. Negó divertido y con suavidad quitó su mano y la arropó con aquellas mantas. Pudo percatarse de que ésta se removió, más sin embargo no abrió los ojos. Shinnosuke besó su frente y se alejó.

― ¿Te parece divertido desvelar a Okaa-san, Eiji? ― Interrogó por lo bajo, con un deje de burla en su tono. Suponiendo que Kiriko había mantenido esa posición tratando de arrullar al menor sin éxito. Pues era ella la que estaba profundamente dormida. Asomó su cabeza a la cuna de su primogénito, y éste lo miraba con aquellos grandes, oscuros y brillosos ojitos. Como si quisiera entender lo dicho.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El acercamiento entre Shinnosuke y Kiriko fue más allá. Y ella terminó embarazada. Hace tan sólo diez meses atrás dio a luz a Eiji, producto de su relación con su compañero. A pesar de tener una relación un tanto "informal" ninguno de los dos negó su responsabilidad y amor hacia el bebé. Inevitablemente se había vuelto aquella luz que tanto necesitaban.

Alzó al pequeño de mameluco rojizo en sus brazos. ― Prometiste portarte bien Eiji, ¿qué sucedió? ― Pidió. El aludido parpadeó y dejó salir un bostezo. ― Ya veo… ― Musitó el hombre sentándose al borde de la cama. El bebé aprovechó y estrechó su carita en el pecho de su padre. Shinnosuke sonrió. ― Sólo me extrañabas… yo también te extrañé ― Le murmuró suavemente. Sobó su cabecita y le lanzó una rápida mirada a la mujer a su lado, y nuevamente su atención se volvió al menor. ― Kiriko y tú son lo único que me queda… sólo nos tenemos a nosotros ― Suspiró. ―… Quizás fue negligente de nuestra parte el traerte a este mundo catastrófico ― Miró a la nada, recordando todo lo malo que había ocurrido en los últimos años. ―… Pero te necesitábamos… una luz que nos guie hasta el final de esta carretera del infierno ― Recitó, mientras se movía de un lado a otro de forma lenta. El pequeño empezaba a cerrar sus ojos. ― Te amo Eiji ― Susurró abrazándolo contra sí.

Debía decírselo.

Pues en algún momento podría ser la última vez que viera a su luz.


	6. Chapter 6

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #6:** "En duda _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿De verdad lo dudaste?_

 _Sólo fuiste algo lento… pero tarde o temprano, esto pasaría._

 **.**

 **.**

Kiriko había terminado de arrullar a Eiji, y se dirigía con tranquilidad al segundo piso de la casa, para poder acostarlo en su cuna. Eso dejaba a Shinnosuke en la cocina junto a su cuñado, Gou. Ambos decidieron limpiar los restos de la cena de hace un rato.

― Se nota que Eiji heredó tu pereza Shin-Niisan ― Se mofó el chico sonriendo.

El recién padre rodó los ojos. ― Tan sólo deja que crezca, estoy seguro que contigo cerca se volverá un torbellino ―

El más joven sonrió con orgullo. ― No puedo culpar que los niños me prefieran ― Comentó. Y Shinnosuke pasó a su lado dándole un empujón con el hombro. Ambos rieron mientras se encaminaba al fregadero con una pila de trastes sucios.

Shinnosuke tallaba aquellos platos, y Gou los enjuagaba y secaba. De pronto, el hombre de la casa se detuvo, mostrándose pensativo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

― Gran suspiro ― Musitó Gou con cierta preocupación, también deteniendo sus acciones. ― ¿Qué ocurre Shin-Niisan? ¿Olvidaste algo en la División? ― Giró la mirada y de forma cautelosa dijo. ― ¿Ocurrió algo con Nee-chan? ― Interrogó.

Shinnosuke negó con rapidez. ― No, por supuesto que no… de hecho todo va muy bien con ella… el trabajo… Eiji… todo ― Respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

― ¿Entonces qué es…? ―

Él lo miró. ― No me lo tomes a mal, pero me parece demasiado perfecto ―

― ¿Demasiado perfecto? ― Repitió Gou. ― ¿Y es que eso te molesta? ―

― No es molestia… es temor ― Confesó el mayor. Resopló. ―… Temo que en algún momento todo esto se esfume, no puedo ni imaginarme que eso ocurra ― Soltó una risita torpe. ―… Aún no puedo creer que estoy casado con ella y tenemos un hijo ―

Gou también rió. ― ¿De verdad lo dudaste? ― Pidió alzando una ceja. ― Qué torpe eres Shin-Niisan ―

― ¿Por qué soy torpe? ― Se indignó el otro con cierta inocencia.

― ¡Por favor! Estoy seguro que sin importar qué, ustedes dos terminarían juntos ― Argumentó el menor alejándose para tomar asiento en una de las sillas cercanas.

Shinnosuke se giró y lo observó. ―… Chase siempre formará parte importante en su vida, debo admitir que no creí tener oportunidad ―

Gou se cruzó de brazos, meditando. ― Puede ser… mi hermana en ese aspecto fue muy persistente ― Dijo. ― Pero después tú fuiste su mayor prioridad…― Agregó señalándolo. ―… Chase y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, su cariño por ti era aún más fuerte que el que sentía por cualquiera de los dos, eso se notaba a kilómetros ― Se puso de pie frente a él. ― Aunque debo decir que fuiste algo lento Shin-Niisan ― Le tocó el hombro. ―… Pero tarde o temprano todo esto pasaría ― Concluyó.

― Gou… ― Musitó el mayor conmovido. ― ¿Cuándo te volviste tan maduro y experto en el tema? ― Interrogó juguetón.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

― ¡Shh! Despertarán a Eiji, ustedes dos ― Regañó Kiriko llegando junto a ellos.

Los cuñados guardaron silencio, lanzándose una mirada cómplice.


	7. Chapter 7

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #7:** "El Libro Azul _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Lo guardaste durante todo este tiempo?_

 _¿Y enserio funcionaron esos consejos?_

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de una risita atrajo la atención de Kiriko, quien se asomó por el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala principal donde su primogénito de 10 años se encontraba.

― ¿Eiji…? ― Llamó. ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ― Interrogó empezando a acercársele.

El niño finalmente notó la presencia de su madre, y apartó su vista de aquellas hojas. Y su atención se volvió a la mujer. ― Oh, Hola mamá ¿qué ocurre? ―

― ¿Qué estás leyendo? ― Volvió a pedir torciendo su cabeza en un intento por descifrar aquellas letras.

Eiji jugueteó con el libro en sus manos y sonrió. ― Es un libro que encontré en la caja de cosas viejas de papá que me pediste que limpiara ― Respondió tranquilo.

Eso aumentó el interés de Kiriko. ― Oh, ¿de verdad? ― Tomó el libro en sus manos y leyó la portada del mismo. "Siete Consejos Para Convertirse En Un Chico Genial" La mujer dejó escapar una pequeña risa. ― No puedo creer que aún lo tenga ― Musitó sin desvanecer aquella sonrisa.

Eiji se extrañó. Su mamá era una persona de pocos gestos y esa sonrisa burlona empezaba a ponerlo nervioso. ― ¿Acaso este libro le pertenece a mi papá? ― Inquirió el niño con curiosidad.

Kiriko se llevó una mano a su boca para recobrar la compostura. ― Algo así… ― Respondió tranquila. ―…Recuerdo que lo usó hace unos once años ―

El niño se giró asombrado.― ¿Antes de que yo naciera? ― Meditó unos segundos. ― Eso quiere decir que lo usó cuando… ―

Su madre asintió. ―… Cuando tu padre era Kamen Rider Drive, en aquellos tiempos que combatíamos contra los roidmudes ―

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá más grande y continuaron su charla.

― Recuerdo que tu padre quería aumentar de nivel utilizando el Type Technique ― Empezó a relatar mientras miraba a la nada. ― Sin embargo ese type requería de una persona genial ― Volvió a sonreír. ― Como siempre tu padre resulta ser algo lento, pero al final logró descubrir aquel poder con su propia genialidad ― Finalizó con orgullo.

Eiji seguía atento al relato y emocionado con el mismo. ― ¡Vaya! Me pregunto si algún día podré ser tan genial como papá ― Musitó con anhelo.

Kiriko sonrió con ternura. ― Estoy segura que sí Eiji… la genialidad Tomari corre por tus venas ― Le animó mientras revolvía su cabello oscuro.

Eiji soltó unas risitas ante el tacto. ― Gracias mamá ― El sonido de un coche estacionándose los alertó. ― ¡Papá ha llegado!― Chilló el niño bajándose del sillón corriendo a la puerta para recibir a su progenitor.

Kiriko suspiró y se puso de pie con el libro en la mano. ― Será mejor que queme esta cosa ― Musitó formando un gesto de desagrado. Apresurándose para deshacerse de aquel "absurdo" libro azul de una vez y para siempre. Después de todo si su esposo Shinnosuke no necesitó de aquellos ridículos consejos juveniles, su pequeño hijo no necesitaba envenenar su mente con esas cosas, de eso estaba segura.


	8. Chapter 8

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #8:** "Trapos Sucios _"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apuesto a que tiene miedo de que ventile todos sus trapos sucios contigo"_

" _¿Qué clase de trapos sucios?"_

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Y bien? ― Pidió Kiriko Tomari cruzándose de brazos y haciendo sonar su pie izquierdo con impaciencia.

Shinnosuke se sintió encoger. ― Kiriko… pasó hace casi tres años, No es nada ― Excusó. Pero en el fondo maldecía a su ex compañero por entrometido.

La mujer alzó una ceja. ―… Quizás sea momento de ventilar los trapos sucios ¿No crees? ― Pidió avanzando hacia él en la misma pose.

El ex Kamen Rider suspiró en resignación. ― Fue antes de la Congelación Global… ― Empezó a decir. ―… Hayase y yo fuimos enviados a una misión de encubierto, y tuvimos que acudir al bar del centro ― Kiriko formó un mohín, Shinnosuke se apresuró a alzar sus manos. ― ¡Pe-pero sólo por investigación! ― Concluyó. Luego rascó su nuca. ―… Y un baile con una chica del lugar ― Agregó en un susurro.

El mohín de Kiriko creció y sacó sus esposas. ― Debería arrestarte ― Musitó entre dientes.

― ¿Cómo rayos haces eso? ― Interrogó él asustado.

Ella suspiró calmándose. ―… Pero no lo haré… sólo cumplías con tu trabajo ― Musitó guardando sus esposas.

Shinnosuke se acercó con cuidado. ― Kiriko… _¿De verdad? ¿Así de fácil?_ ― Pensó con asombro. De pronto su celular sonó. ― Dime Hayase ― Concedió al atender el llamado.

Kiriko se colocó a su lado para escuchar la conversación y eso sólo empeoró la situación, cuando una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de ella, y él sólo pudo empezar a sudar frío.

 **.**

 **.**

A veces es de gran ayuda que tu mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo se haya vuelto tu esposa… pero algunas veces eso implica una relación más fuerte que debe cuidarse al doble. Y más si tú esposa era Kiriko Shijima, bueno en estos momentos, Kiriko Tomari.

― ¡Sólo concéntrate en la misión amigo! ― Le decía Akira Hayase desde la otra línea del comunicador.

Shinnosuke jugueteó nervioso con sus dedos sobre la mesa. ― ¿Crees qué es fácil? Kiriko no deja de mirarme ― Argumentó, para luego tragar duro.

El hombre de la otra línea soltó una risita. ― Suenas asustado… ―

― ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ― Regañó alzando un poco la voz. ― Tenías que recordarle lo de los trapos sucios ¿no es así? ―

― Ya, ya… admito que yo metí la pata ― Aceptó Hayase.

Shinnosuke rodó los ojos con cansancio. Y ahora estaba metido en este gran embrollo, y la mirada amenazante de su esposa al otro lado del bar, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Una chica pasó a su lado guiñándole el ojo. Al notar esto, Kiriko alzó sus esposas empezando a juguetear con ellas. Shinnosuke tragó duro.

― Sí, vaya que la metiste en grande ― Le recordó con fastidio. Antes de que el otro dijera algo, el Tomari cortó la comunicación y se encaminó a donde su esposa se encontraba.

― Tomari-san… ― Musitó ella.

Él sonrió y le tendió la mano. ― No más trapos sucios Señora Tomari ― Prometió.

Kiriko sonrió y tomó su mano.

Era momento de trabajar juntos como la pareja que eran.


	9. Chapter 9

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #9:** "Gracias Al Guión _"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Entonces el niño es Eiji Tomari"_

" _Pero eso no explica quién es su mamá… A menos que…"_

 **.**

 **.**

El cast y el equipo de Kamen Rider Drive habían arribado finalmente a la zona de grabación. Las escenas se centraban mucho en el protagonista, Shinnosuke Tomari; por ello Ryoma Takeuchi era el primer actor en estar en aquellas instalaciones, listo para cuando se le llamase. Rondando por ahí se encontraba el nuevo miembro, Mackenyu, un joven actor nacido en Estados Unidos, que en esta ocasión interpretaría el papel de Eiji Tomari, el hijo de Shinnosuke llegado del año 2035.

― ¡Takeu-san! ― Saludó su co-protagonista y amiga, Rio Uchida.

Él agitó su mano, devolviéndole aquel saludo. ― ¡Hola! Llegas temprano ― Señaló sonriente.

Ella también sonrió, ya estando a su lado. ― Quería leer el libreto antes de que empezaran a filmar ― Argumentó. ― ¿Quieres leer conmigo? ― Ofreció alzando su pequeño libro con diversión.

Su compañero asintió de inmediato. ― Ok, vamos a sentarnos por allá ― Indicó.

 **.**

 **.**

― Se nota que el chico Mackenyu te agrada ― Comentó Rio, alzando su vista del guión.

Ryoma hizo lo mismo. ―… Es tranquilo… divertido y muy educado, y me alegra que sea mi hijo ― Agregó burlonamente. La chica dejó escapar una risita. Su compañero sonrió. ―… Aunque bueno… me pregunto… ¿quién será su mamá? ― Musitó, volviendo su atención a sus hojas. ― Aquí también lo mencionan… ― Formó un gesto torcido. ― Pero lo dejan muy al aire ―

― Quizás habrá que leer hasta el final ¿No crees? ― Propuso con cierta diversión. Él asintió.

Unos minutos más tarde. Ryoma había llegado a la parte del encuentro entre su personaje y su hijo, justamente cuando éste le entrega su corbata. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer lo que su futura esposa le había descrito a su hijo de su forma de ser antes de morir. _"Mi madre casi no sonríe"_. Esa frase no dejaba de recorrer su mente, quizás era una broma del escritor, tal vez sólo querían confundir a los fans. Esperaba que Rio dijera algo, pero por su aspecto pudo deducir que lo había pasado por alto, así que él hizo lo mismo y siguió leyendo.

Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban en la escena final de aquel libreto. Nuevamente las palabras de Eiji resonaban en la mente de Shinnosuke ¿quién será mi esposa? Se preguntaba ahora. Ya tenía la respuesta, y estaba a su lado. No quiso admitirlo, así que se zafó de la situación molestando a Kiriko, provocando que la misma lo persiguiera con intenciones de arrestarlo.

Ryoma y Rio se miraron, después de concluir su lectura. No se necesitaba ser genio para saber lo que ocurriría con su personajes a la larga. Y eso sólo los sonrojó.

Ella por fin habló. ― Entonces… Shinnosuke y Kiriko…― Soltó una risita nerviosa.― Seremos una familia ― Resumió.

―… _Gracias al guión_ ― Pensó felizmente. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente. ― Aunque antes de todo eso… Una boda no suena nada mal ¿No crees? ― Musitó esperanzado.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante la idea al igual que él. Porque gracias a esas letras, en algunos casos pueden ocurrir cosas increíbles.

Ahora entendían por qué ella y él fueron requeridos al momento de elegir a Eiji. Sus personajes tendrían un hijo.


	10. Chapter 10

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #10:** _"Lluvia"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Porque la lluvia siempre le traería malos recuerdos"_

" _Aún se sentía vulnerable"_

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba ahí.

Sentada en aquel sofá, totalmente estática. Sentía sus oídos retumbar con cada goteo que chocaba contra la tierra. Y con cada gota, su corazón daba un brinco impresionante. Y es que no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

 _Débil y vulnerable._

Un relámpago iluminó aquella sala. Instintivamente ella llevó sus manos a sus oídos, pues aquella iluminación, vino acompañada de un ruido realmente estremecedor.

― _Tomari-san… te necesito_ ― Pensó apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Deseando que de esa manera se esfumara aquella absurda sensación. Necesitaba a su esposo a su lado, que le dijera que todo estaría bien y que él la protegería sin importar qué. En estas circunstancias él se había convertido en el único capaz de calmarla. Pero no estaba aquí, había ido de misión de último minuto.

Kiriko debía buscar la forma de calmarse pronto. Pero no podía; sentía que en cualquier momento gritaría y se echaría a correr. Estaba demasiado asustada. Temía por otra Congelación Global… temía desaparecer en el infinito.

Empezó a llorar y a sollozar de forma suave.

Sin embargo lo que la mujer ignoraba, era que su único hijo de 5 años, la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. En su pequeña carita denotaba preocupación hacia su madre, en definitiva no le gustaba verla así. Con gran determinación, sujetó su cobija y la arrastró con él, encaminándose hacia la mujer.

― ¿Kaa-san…? ― Pidió por lo bajo.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron y bajó la vista. ― ¡Eiji! ― Limpió sus lágrimas y se agachó para tomar al niño en sus brazos. ― Cariño… ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? ― Cuestionó. ― ¿Le temes a la lluvia? ― Pidió con dulzura, intentando ocultar su mal estado.

El niño negó. ― ¿Y tú Kaa-san? ― Contraatacó de forma inocente.

Kiriko bajó la vista. Ahora se sentía peor. Ella debería ser la fuerte, ¿cómo podría transmitirle valor a su pequeño si se encontraba de esa manera? Era algo imperdonable. ― Eiji yo… ―

Pero el primogénito Tomari sonrió y usó su cobija para cubrir a su madre. Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. ― No te preocupes Kaa-san… yo te cuidaré hasta que Tou-san regrese ― Aseguró.

Kiriko cubrió su boca con asombro. Y sus lágrimas volvieron a emerger. ― Eiji… ― Musitó conmovida. Se dejó recostar en el pequeño regazo del niño, mientras éste acariciaba su espalda.

― Estarás bien… ― Finalizó dándole un besito en la frente.

Kiriko sonrió. ― Gracias… ― Susurró.

Eiji sonrió con orgullo.

Había visto a su padre hacer esto tantas veces, así que pensaba que con esto calmaría a su mamá. Y tal parece que lo había logrado.

La señora Tomari logró quedarse dormida. El miedo desapareció. Recordaba cómo años atrás, Gou, Chase y Shinnosuke la protegían, y ahora se les había sumado Eiji, su pequeño hijo, ya no tan pequeño. De verdad se sentía afortunada.

Eiji también se durmió. Recordando las palabras de su padre.

" _Mientras no esté, serás el hombre de la casa"_

" _¡Sí Tou-san!"_

" _Cuida de tu Kaa-san"_

" _Lo haré, yo la protegeré"_

Sonrió. Acurrucándose más al cuerpo de su progenitora.

La lluvia desaparecía, y abría paso a un nuevo día soleado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Escrito inspirado para este día **¡Feliz Día De Las Madres!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #11:** El Comercial De Televisión

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ayudó mucho a la publicidad"_

" _Pero ¿qué haremos con esta dotación de por vida?"_

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Autorización para firmar un comercial? ― Cuestionó Kiriko ante el papel que me mostraban frente a su cara para que pudiera leerlo.

El director y fotógrafo sonrieron entusiasmados. ― La sesión con Hanasake Miku ha sido exitosa ― Recalcó el primero con emoción. ― ¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que nos ayude con este pequeño trabajo también? ― Sugirió señalando al Kamen Rider.

Ante aquella afirmación, Kiriko se sintió enrojecer. ― ¡Tomari-san no es mi novio! ― Exclamó negando de forma violenta.

Ambos le restaron importancia a la actitud de ella. ― ¿Entonces nos ayudarás pequeña dama? ― Volvieron a pedir.

Ella entorno los ojos. ― ¿Qué clase de comercial? ¿Para qué compañía? ― Pidió vacilante.

El fotógrafo sonrió y de quien sabe dónde sacó una cajita. ― ¡Bolitas de leche! ― Exclamó.

― Además que eso ayudaría en su reputación con los niños del país ― Informó el otro sujeto.

Kiriko parecía considerarlo. ―… El Kamen Rider no necesita agradarle a los niños… ellos ya lo admiran ― Declaró tranquila.

― Un poco más de publicidad no le hace mal a nadie ― Comentaron. ― Después de la destrucción de la ciudad… quién sabe… ―

Por primera vez se sentía acorralada por este tipo de gente. Parecían lógicas sus bases. No tuvo más opción que resoplar. ― Veré qué puedo hacer… ―

 **.**

 **.**

― No es lo que un Kamen Rider haría… ― Musitó Kiriko observando a su compañero. Después de contarle su encuentro con aquellos hombres y su propuesta, la chica trataba de persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera. Lo miró de arriba abajo. ― No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres ― Le dijo.

Shinnosuke sonrió. ― ¡Tonterías! ― Exclamó sonriente. Ella lo miró sorprendida. ― Sabes que amo esas bolitas de leche, y también me agradan los niños y creo que yo les agrado, así que… me parece buena idea el aprovechar esta oportunidad ― Explicó sin reducir su entusiasmo. ― Quizás no sea lo que un Kamen Rider serio y normal haría pero… ―

Ella lo miró tranquila cortando sus palabras. ―… Pero eres Tomari Shinnosuke y eso suena a algo que tú harías ―

― ¿Estás listo amigo? ― Gritó el director desde el otro lado interrumpiéndolos.

Shinnosuke lo miró y alzó una mano en señal de que estaba listo. Avanzó hacia su compañera. ― Gracias Kiriko ― Le susurró, pues sabía que tras aquellas palabras ella estaba confiando en él.

Ella asintió. ― Adelante, ve… ―

La sonrisa de él se expandió. ― ¿Vienes conmigo? ―

― ¿Qué? ― Cuestionó confundida.

― Eres la compañera de Drive, creo que mereces estar en ese comercial ― Argumentó tendiéndole la mano. Ella dudó pero terminó aceptando.

 **.**

 **.**

" _¿Tú compañero es holgazán? Ya no más con…"_

" _¡Bolitas de leche!"_

" _¡La golosina preferida del Kamen Rider Drive!"_

" _¡Bolitas de leche!"_

" _¡Para encender tus motores!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Kiriko y Shinnosuke se encontraban en el apartamento de éste viendo aquel comercial. Estaban sentados en el suelo comiendo de su dotación de por vida de Bolitas de leche.

― Fue una buena paga ― Comentó él metiéndose un dulce a la boca.

Su compañera desenvolvía otro. ― Cierto ― Luego lo miró seria. ― Dime por favor que regalaras estos dulces Tomari-san. Morirás de caries ― Le advirtió.

Él se echó a reír. ― Sí, creo que tienes razón. No te preocupes Kiriko, mañana se los regalaré a los niños del vecindario ―

Y ese era un excelente plan, pues ahora esos dulces eran más populares que nada, así que no habría tanto problema de que los niños disfrutaran de ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #10:** "Una Esposa _"_

 **.**

 **.**

" _¡Deja de decir idioteces, ni siquiera tengo novia!"_

" _Ya la tendrás pronto… y ella será mi madre"_

 **.**

 **.**

No pudo evitar que justo en este momento aquellas palabras vinieran a su mente, e hicieran eco una y otra vez impidiéndole escuchar lo que pasaba en el exterior.

" _Ya la tendrás pronto… y ella será mi madre"_

Y ahora aquí estaba.

De pie frente al cura, a lado de la mujer con la que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida, su compañera y mejor amiga, Kiriko Shijima, en un par de minutos más, Kiriko Tomari. Siendo observados ante los ojos de Dios y de sus amigos presentes atrás de ellos con una mirada de orgullo, felicidad y satisfacción.

Los últimos meses en verdad que habían sido una locura tremenda. Después del asunto del caso con su nuevo amigo Takeru, alias Kamen Rider Ghost, pasaron tres meses. Tres angustiosos y estresantes meses planeando la boda que su futura esposa merecía. Por supuesto que su trabajo en la división lo hacía más difícil, en ocasiones ambos tenían que dividirse las tareas del hogar, del trabajo y de los preparativos para la celebración.

Contando que también se atravesaron las fiestas navideñas y de fin de año. Y por supuesto el cumpleaños de él. La pareja había logrado que Gou se quedara con ambos para celebrar dichas fiestas, sin embargo, pasando año nuevo éste regresó a sus viajes por el mundo.

Marzo 2016.

Era la fecha tentativa para que ambos finalmente unieran sus vidas de manera oficial.

Y aquí estaban ya.

Sintió como ella ofrecía algo de fuerza en su agarre. Quizás está nerviosa como él. A pesar de ser un gran paso, es decir, ni siquiera habían sido novios o se habían declarado su amor de forma abierta, sin embargo los dos estaban muy seguros de su decisión; no necesitaban decirse lo que con las miradas y todos aquellos momentos compartidos ya sabían.

Era momento de los votos.

― Yo, Tomari Shinnosuke te acepto a ti Shijima Kiriko como mi compañera, como mi copiloto por el resto de mi vida… como mi esposa para amarte, respetarte y protegerte, en todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe ― Recitó colocando el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

― Yo, Shijima Kiriko te acepto a ti Tomari Shinnosuke como mi compañero, mi piloto por el resto de mi vida… como mi esposo para amarte, respetarte y protegerte, en todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe ― Terminando le colocó su anillo.

El cura sonrió y prosiguió. ― Si no hay nadie que se interponga en esta unión… ― Nadie dijo nada. El hombre se volvió a la pareja. ―… Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia ― Permitió con suavidad.

Ambos se giraron para quedar de frente. De forma tímida Shinnosuke apartó el velo del rostro de su esposa. Ella le sonrió de forma tenue y fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron. Fue corto y suave. Los presentes aplaudieron y ellos se separaron sonrientes.

Empezaron a caminar a través de la alfombra roja para salir de la Iglesia, ya los demás los esperaban afuera para lanzarles flores y arroz y por supuesto felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor a los recién casados. Ambos saludaron a sus invitados y compartieron una mirada de alegría infinita.

Entonces él se dio cuenta. El verla junto a él tan feliz y sonriente, lo hacía sentirse igual.

― _No tengo una novia… tengo una esposa ―_ Pensó con emoción. _― Y ella será la madre de mi hijo… Eiji_ ― Concluyó, correspondiéndole aquella sonrisa.

Ambos avanzaron hacia su nuevo futuro.


	13. Chapter 13

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #13:** La Fotografía

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ustedes dos, hacen una bonita pareja"_

 _"_ _Realmente se ven muy bien juntos"_

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido del timbre en la residencia Tomari se hizo presente.

El niño de la casa se levantó del sofá dispuesto a atender el llamado. Después de todo, sus padres no estaban en casa. ― ¡Ya voy! ― Se colocó sus pantuflas y corrió a abrir la puerta. No sin antes revisar la pequeña ventanilla. Su rostro se iluminó al reconocer a la persona que estaba en su pórtico. Sin esperar más giró la perilla. ― ¡Tío Gou! ― Exclamó el chico lanzándose a los brazos de su único tío.

― ¡Hola amiguito! ― Saludó el mayor correspondiendo aquel abrazo. Sobó el cabello oscuro de su sobrino. ― Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi ―

El niño, de ahora 8 años arqueó una ceja. ― Hace tan sólo tres meses que me viste ¿Recuerdas? En Navidad, y en mi cumpleaños ―

Gou fingió que pensaba. Y luego sonrió. ― Bueno, supongo que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando recorres el mundo ― Asomó la cabeza hacia el interior. ― ¿Misión de último minuto? ― Interrogó, al notar que su Hermana y su cuñado no estaban.

El niño sonrió ante la respuesta mientras asentía. Y ambos entraron a la sala de la casa. El menor se apresuró y recogió algunos juguetes del suelo y del sofá, para que su tío estuviera más cómodo. ― Dijeron que Rinna-san me cuidaría, pero ella Y Gen-san tuvieron un contratiempo en el tráfico ― Explicó a la pregunta anterior. ― Por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Interrogó, al momento de aventar algo de ropa y juguetes a su habitación. ― Kaa-san dijo que te veríamos hasta Verano ― Agregó regresando con él a la sala.

Para ese entonces Gou ya había tomado lugar en el sofá más largo. ― Veo que lo de detective lo llevas en la sangre, Eiji ― Bromeó el castaño.

El niño Tomari se sintió enrojecer. ― Lo siento ― Musitó.

La sonrisa de Gou se amplió. ― Descuida. Sólo pasé porque iba a entregar unas fotografías a una revista de Ecología, es todo ― Argumentó con tranquilidad. Luego se irguió levemente hacia el pequeño. ― Aunque ahora veo que llegué a tiempo para cuidar a mi sobrino favorito ― Canturreó haciéndole cosquillas. De inmediato Eiji se echó a reír.

― ¡Soy tú único sobrino! ― Respondió de vuelta, sin dejar de reír. Unos segundos después se detuvieron. ― ¿Me dejas ver esas fotos? ― Interrogó el chico.

El ex Rider fingió pensar. ― Está bien. Sólo si traes algo de esos dulces que tanto aman tus padres ―

― ¡Bien! ― Exclamó el chiquillo corriendo entusiasmado hacia la cocina.

Cuando el peli-negro se perdió en aquel pasillo. Gou se puso de pie y camino alrededor de aquella sala para pasar el rato. Y detuvo su vista en aquella pared llena de fotos y retratos familiares, la mayoría ahora del crecimiento de Eiji.

Entonces la vió…

La foto que le tomó a su hermana y a su ahora cuñado el día de su boda hace ya ocho años. Sonrió nostálgico.

― Es mi favorita ― Musitó una voz.

El Shijima sonrió aún más. ― La mía también ― Respondió volviéndose hacia su sobrino. Éste se acercó con aquel tarro de dulces de leche. ― Nunca vi a tu madre tan feliz ― Hizo una pausa. ― Excepto cuando supo que tú nacerías ― Agregó picando la nariz del menor.

― Se ven muy bien juntos ¿No es así, Tío? ― Preguntó inocentemente.

― Claro que sí… ― Dejó el portaretrato en su lugar. ― _Siempre supe que harían una linda pareja_ ― Susurró para sí. ― ¿Listo para comer dulces y ver algo de televisión Eiji? ― Cuestionó eufórico.

El chiquillo gritó emocionado. ― ¡Sí! ―

Ambos corrieron y se sentaron en aquel sofá, disfrutando de aquellas fotos, la televisión, los dulces.

Juntos, disfrutando de los momentos.


	14. Chapter 14

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #14: "** Soy Papá"

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Este cambio, no está nada mal"_

 _"_ _Algún día podré conocerte… Eiji"_

 **.**

 **.**

A penas tenía 26 años; sin embargo su vida ya había dado un giro impresionante. Un giro de verdad maravilloso.

Nada le hizo más feliz que sostener aquel pequeño bulto por primera vez. De ahora en adelante sabía que amaría todos los diciembres siguientes.

"Eiji Tomari"

Ni siquiera tenía que pensar el nombre para el nuevo miembro de la familia, a pesar de que ya lo había hablado con Kiriko, a ambos curiosamente ya les agradaba el nombre, incluso antes de saber el sexo del bebé.

Y ahora aquí estaba. Sosteniendo aquel pequeño humano con la mayor delicadeza posible. Destapó aquella sabanita de color azul con cuidado para revelar la carita del recién nacido, le sonrió con ternura.

― ¡Hola Eiji, Hola amiguito! ― Le saludó en un susurro. ― Yo soy tu papá… ― Le plantó un rápido beso en la cabecita. ― _Finalmente pude conocerte_ ― Pensó, recordando su aventura y el embrollo de Eiji y el Roidmude 108, hace poco más dos años.

Kiriko observaba a su marido con una tenue sonrisa. Sabía que de ahora en adelante la vida de ambos cambiaría.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿No vas a quitarte el uniforme, Tomari-san? ― Interrogó su esposa llegando al cuarto de su primogénito, donde el mayor ya se encontraba.

La misma discusión de siempre. Su marido paseaba por la casa con el mismo traje todo el día y al final éste terminaba más sucio que nunca.

Sintiéndose atrapado, el hombre sonrió de forma tímida. ― Está bien Kiriko, sólo quiero saludar a Eiji ― Comentó, girando hacia la cuna de su único hijo, de en ese entonces unos siete meses. Alzó al pequeño de mameluco amarillo con emoción.

Después de todo, para él era lo mejor de poder llegar a casa. Poder ver a su esposa y a su hijo. Nunca se imaginó de esa manera, pero sin embargo se sentía lleno de felicidad.

La señora Tomari sólo pudo resoplar. Una parte de ella no podía culpar a su esposo, eran padres primerizos y sólo querían darle lo mejor al pequeño. Pero Shinnosuke se había vuelto más posesivo en ese aspecto. Su día consistía en ir a la División y regresar a casa, específicamente, plantarle un rápido beso a su esposa y correr a la habitación del pequeño bebé. Sólo se quitaba los zapatos y aflojaba su corbata. Era como si no quisiera perderse ni un segundo a lado de su hijo.

La mujer se acercó a ambos. ― Se nota que te extrañó ― Musitó ella acariciando al pequeño y notando cómo éste tocaba la cara de su padre con entusiasmo.

― Yo también lo extrañé ― Musitó él de vuelta. ― Si quieres descansa Kiriko, yo me ocuparé de él ― Ofreció mirando a su mujer.

― Bien ― Accedió ella. ― De todos modos es hora de su biberón ― Anunció, pasándole la botella que contenía la leche.

Shinnosuke sonrió ante el gesto. ― Muy bien Eiji, es hora de tomar de leche ¡Sí, sí! ― Exclamó haciendo una voz curiosa para divertir al bebé. Él cuál empezó a patalear de emoción. Ajustó el babero de Eiji para que no se ensuciara, y se sentó en el tapete para estar más cómodo y poder darle su comida.

La escena, de verdad encogía el corazón de Kiriko Tomari; en verdad ambos disfrutaban de estos momentos en familia. Ella sabía que Shinnosuke estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ser el mejor padre, y lo estaba logrando. Ella y Gou sufrieron de la ausencia de un padre; con Shinnosuke había sucedido lo mismo, tuvo que convertirse en un hombre por su cuenta. Pero ella estaba segura que Eiji crecería con mucho amor, de parte de su madre y de parte de su padre.

― Siempre te protegeré Eiji ―

Escuchó al hombre susurrarle al bebé. Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

― ¡Si continúas así, te tocará lavar esos trajes Tomari Shinnosuke! ― Le gritó con cierta malicia desde el marco de la puerta.

Pero el padre seguía en su labor. La joven madre se alejó de ahí sabiendo que en el fondo sí había escuchado su demanda. Ahora podía descansar de lavar esos trajes al menos por un tiempo.

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz Día Del Padre!


	15. Chapter 15

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #15: "** Arriesgar **"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Porque esto será difícil de creer…"_

" _Pero sé que podrá devolverte la sonrisa"_

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Kiriko-chan, no! ¡Detente! ―

Estaba desesperada.

Estaba tan desesperada que no escuchó la advertencia de Rinna.

Miró al hombre inconsciente a lado suyo, con una mezcla de temor y desesperación. ― Aquí vamos Tomari-san ― Fijó su atención al camino. ― ¡A máxima velocidad! ¡Hasta el final! ―

Fue su grito de Guerra.

No estaba escuchando nada a su alrededor, y la verdad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella quería traerlo de vuelta…

… Y arriesgaría todo con tal de lograrlo.

Era una sensación realmente extraña.

No era la misma tristeza o compasión que sentía cuando se trataba de Chase.

Hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de que aquella era una gran diferencia entre ambos.

Y es que acaso ¿Tenía que perderlo para darse cuenta de las circunstancias?

― _No te voy a perder sin siquiera haberlo intentado_ ― Pensó ella al momento de presionar aún más el acelerador, llegando así a los 200 km/h que necesitaban, para que el reinicio se llevara a cabo con éxito.

"Pero por favor… no te excedas está vez ¿Quieres?" Las mismas palabras que solía repetirle su compañero, antes de que ella hiciera completamente lo contrario.

En estas circunstancias, ¿a quién le importaba si se excedía o no?

Estaba más que dispuesta a jugarse el todo o nada. Incluso su propia vida.

"Muy bien… yo lo haré"

Escuchar a Chase decir eso, fue el timbrazo que necesitaba.

Ella era su compañera. Defendería ese título sin importar qué.

"¡No, yo soy la compañera de Tomari Shinnosuke!"

En otras palabras su sentencia decía. "Sí alguien va a traerlo de vuelta, esa voy a ser yo"

El resto del equipo, ya no contradijo a la chica. Con esa decisión marcada en su cara y voz, ¿quién quisiera contradecirla?

Incluso si el enemigo se empeñaba en arruinar todo, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Después del brutal ataque, lo único que pudo recordar es el haber sentido un cuerpo abrazándola, protegiéndola. Pero sus ojos cerrados y el miedo no le permitían ver a su "salvador". La explosión, el humo y todo el fuego se esfumaron del Tridoron, dándole el efecto dramático para la ocasión.

Lentamente la joven mujer abrió los ojos. ― _No puede ser…_ ― Pensó. Rápidamente se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo.

Quería confirmar que aquello no era un simple sueño.

 _Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos._

― Tomari-san… ― Susurró con un enorme alivio. Ya no sentía su corazón oprimido. Al llamarlo, sus labios se curvearon de forma ligera.

El aludido la miró con una media sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando ella le sonreía y quería hacérselo notar ― Me gusta esa sonrisa ― Anunció antes de girarse por completo para mirarla. ― Qué buena bienvenida ― Agregó con felicidad.

Tras esas palabras, el tiempo se detuvo para la castaña.

Ella lo supo entonces. Su hermano tenía razón, esta era la única forma para que ella recobrara la sonrisa, y así había sucedido.

Le sonrió de forma amplia y cálida.

Todos habían arriesgado todo para regresarlo a él y a Krim.

Y ella se lo recompensaba sonriéndole.

Y él hizo lo mismo.


	16. Chapter 16

**MR. & MRS. TOMARI**

 **Drabble #16: "** Aliviada **"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tomari Shinnosuke sigue vivo"_

" _Tienes que encontrarlo Kiriko"_

 **.**

 **.**

― _¡Él está vivo! ¡De verdad está vivo! ―_ Pensaba la joven mujer con emoción, sin dejar de correr.

Esa noche había sido realmente larga.

Hace un rato estaba hundida en un mar de llanto observando los restos de la escena del crimen. Del campo de batalla, donde horas antes, Shinnosuke, Gou y Chase peleaban contra el enemigo.

Ella lo vio desvanecerse en aquella explosión.

O al menos eso le querían hacer pensar.

"Iré con los demás ¿No vienes?"

"No. Yo me quedaré aquí"

Aunque era muy doloroso, Kiriko era incapaz de volver con el resto del equipo para informarles que su compañero estaba muerto. Estaba negada a creer eso, tanto que esa misma negación, le decía que volviera a la escena, donde ya los demás cuerpos policíacos se encargaban de analizar el área.

Vio algo muy peculiar que le parecía correcto obtener. Después de todo tenía el símbolo de los Rider, tenía que ser alguna obra de Krim.

Justo en ese instante apareció Chase. Y le contó lo que en verdad ocurrió. Y lo que había descubierto acerca del enemigo. Él había salvado a su compañero. Y le había dado su único medio para que éste pudiera protegerse.

Su Mach Driver.

Eso aumentó la esperanza de Kiriko, quien agradecida con el roidmude, lo ayudó a regresar a un lugar seguro para que pudiera recuperarse. Hecho esto, emprendió carrera con destino al lugar del que Krim le habló alguna vez.

Estaba bastante cansada. Pero no le importó. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes con él.

Llegó a aquel enorme taller abandonado.

Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire antes de ingresar.

Lo hizo de forma cautelosa. Pues el enemigo seguía suelto, y temía que éste hubiese llegado primero que ella.

Escuchó ruidos.

Entonces empuñó su arma con fuerza.

Avanzó lentamente al interior.

El ruido del gatillo de su arma, llamó la atención del "intruso".

La persona se giró de forma lenta.

― ¿Kiriko…? ― Cuestionó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El corazón de ella se detuvo ante el llamado.

Aguantó las lágrimas. ― Tomari-san… ― Musitó. Al verlo ahí, vivo y a salvo, la hizo sentirse tranquila. Guardó su arma y avanzó a él. ― Krim dijo que… Shinnosuke va… sin lugar a dudas… está muy impaciente y vendrá a este lugar ― A cada paso que daba, a cada frase que pronunciaba, su voz empezaba a quebrársele, al igual que su cuerpo. Corrió los pasos que le faltaban y se arrojó su pecho. Dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan la ropa de él.

― Estoy aliviada… ― Sollozó contra su pecho. ― Realmente me siento bien al saber que estás vivo ― Confesó, apretando con fuerza el saco de él.

En situaciones normales, lo hubiera golpeado por darle tremendo susto.

Pero por ahora, prefería sentirlo cerca.

Sentir que de verdad estaba ahí.


End file.
